


First steps

by fifty_fifty



Series: Making Progress [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Piercing, Gyms, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Modern Era, Physical Disability, Public Blow Jobs, Showers, War Veteran Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Arthur grabbed his towel and headed towards the shower room. Hearing the water running, he approached cautiously. He paused at the entrance, momentarily stunned at the tall dark-haired guy with his head flung back water streaming down his face and neck. He was somehow lean, yet buff and absolutely gorgeous.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Making Progress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902253
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	First steps

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt: piercing

Arthur walked to the locker room, his muscles ached, but in a good way. He’d had a good workout with minimal pain. Even his leg hadn’t given him any issues. And he was feeling better mentally than he had in a long while. 

He always came to the gym when it was at its quietest, enabling him to avoid stares and go slow with his workout the way Leon, his physio, had taught him. He was looking forward to showering and heading home to relax for the rest of the day.

He sat to remove his trainers and socks, before slipping off his shirt and shorts. Arthur grabbed his towel and headed towards the shower room. Hearing the water running, he approached cautiously. He paused at the entrance, momentarily stunned at the tall dark-haired guy with his head flung back water streaming down his face and neck. He was somehow lean, yet buff and absolutely gorgeous.

He continued to drink the man in, knowing it was a bit pervy, but unable to help himself. He hadn’t been with a guy in so long. He was practically gagging for some kind of action. The last time he’d been with anyone was before his last tour in Iraq which had cost him his leg. He’d tried dating. But it hadn’t worked out. He hadn’t been brave enough. He’d been scared of rejection. Navigating the gay dating scene was hard enough, without being a criple. 

The man reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock and as he started to tug, Arthur noticed a glint of metal as his foreskin pulled down revealing the dark red head of his delicious cock. Arthur licked his lips. What he wouldn’t do to take that long beautiful dick in his mouth, to feel the cool, smooth metal on his tongue and down his throat…

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a polite cough.

“Sorry,” said the man, blushing. “I thought I was alone.”

The man’s eyes flicked to his face, before wandered down Arthur’s chest, pausing at waist-height before continuing down. He bit back a shy smile as his gaze darted back up to Arthur’s face.

“I’m, um, Merlin,” he said, offering the hand that had just been on his cock.

“Hi Um-Merlin, I’m Arthur.” said Arthur with a grin, shaking his hand. Feeling embolden by Merlin’s glances and the fact that he hadn’t so much as bulked at his leg. 

“Very funny. So, do you often watch blokes getting off in the shower?”

Arthur faltered at the blatant call-out. Might as well own it. 

“No, this is my first time,” he purred.

Merlin paused wrong-footed, wetting his lips then giving Arthur a cheeky grin as he took his length in hand again.

Arthur watched fascinated as the light caught Merlin’s piercing, and all he could think of was how it would feel to him, and how it must feel to Merlin.

“Did it hurt?” he breathed.

“Oh,” said Merlin, his voice catching a little as his hand moved upwards. “Yeah, at first.”

“And now?” 

“Feels fucking amazing.”

Taking a step closer, desperate to touch, to taste, to feel, Arthur raised his hand. “Can I…”

“Uh, yeah,” Merlin breathed.

Arthur ran his fingers over the head of Merlin’s cock, moving the barbell gently.

“F-fuck,” gasped Merlin.

“How does it feel when someone blows you?”

Merlin shuddered as Arthur ran his thumb over the piercing. “Dunno. I’ve—I’ve not had a boyfriend since I got it.”

“Shame. If I had a guy like _you_ with a cock like _that_ I’d blow you each and every day. More than once,” said Arthur with a bravado he hadn’t felt in forever. 

Merlin whimpered and Arthur pressed closer, fitting himself between Merlin’s legs. He contemplated his options. He was pretty confident these days, he’d practiced kneeling a lot and he’d be lying if he hadn’t done so with the idea of sex and blow jobs at the back of his mind.

He leant over, talking softly in Merlin’s ear. “Well, Merlin. Can I offer to take it on a test run?”

Merlin huffed a laugh. 

That wasn’t a no. Arthur braced himself. He was so fucking desperate to feel a cock, hard and heavy in his mouth after so long, he’d have crawled through broken glass for it. You didn’t make it in the army without being a stubborn bastard.

He put his weight on his good leg, leaning forward, then bent his prosthetic to a kneeling position. Thankfully he made it with no mishaps.

Arthur smiled at Merlin, making eye contact as he lapped his tongue along the underside of Merlin’s cock. The piercing glided smoothly along his tongue. Merlin gasped, digging his fingers into Arthur’s hair as he wrapped his tongue around the barbell, sucking at it, enjoying the way Merlin’s breath hitched.

He was going to enjoy this. He was going to savour it. He’d missed this so much. He’d make this so good Merlin would be ruined for other men.

He ran his lips along the Merlin’s length, so smooth and hot, before placing a kiss to the tip. He licked along the shaft getting it nice and slick for an easy glide. Arthur was in heaven as he worshipped. It had been way too long. 

He skimmed his thumb over Merlin’s frenulum, reveling in the stuttering of Merlin’s breath. Then sunk his lips over the head, hollowing his cheeks and tugging on Merlin’s thigh encouragingly. Merlin started to thrust his hips, deeper and deeper. The piercing rubbing along his tongue. Arthur moaned around him as he thought about what it would feel like if Merlin fucked him. He didn’t usually bottom, but for Merlin and his cock, he could definitely make an exception

“F-fuck!” cried Merlin as Arthur sucked him down, slurping and moaning around him with a desperation he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Jesus Christ, Arthur. D-do that again.”

Arthur hummed and Merlin bucked into his mouth, babbling, “You are d-desperate for this, aren’t you. Look at you. So hungry for cock. Such a s-slut for it.”

Arthur shivered, wrapping his fingers around his own cock, feeling more alive, more like himself than he had in ages. Since before the incident. Before his life had fallen apart before his eyes. His own cock jerked at Merlin’s praise. There was something about Merlin. Something comforting. Something that kept drawing Arthur in. And not just his pierced cock. He continued to work Merlin’s cock with long pulls of his lips. Merlin throbbed as he twisted his fingers in Arthur’s hair.

“God, Arthur— I’m—”

Above him Merlin trembled, pumping his salty release down Arthur’s throat. He swallowed down eagerly, milking Merlin for every drop. Then he sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with his hand, licking his lips contentedly as he worked his own length until he tipped over the edge. Lost to that delightful, dark place of completion. He slumped against Merlin’s legs. Too shaky, too tired to attempt to stand yet.

Merlin ran a hand through Arthur’s hair.

“Wow,” he sighed. “So what are you doing later?”


End file.
